Bajo la influencia
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione se ha enamorado rápido... muy rápido, y Severus sospecha que le han dado una poción de amor. Con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿podrá descubrir lo que ocurre y ayudarla a dejar de tomar la poción, antes que sea demasiado tarde, y quedarse con la chica en el proceso?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia de Keelhaulrose, Under the Influence. La autora me dado permiso para traducirla. La historia original pertenece a Keelhaulrose, los personajes reconocibles a J. K Rowling.

Bajo la Influencia.

Capítulo 1

"¡Buenos días Severus!" Hermione saludó alegremente a su colega, mientras colgaba su chaqueta.

"Estás horriblemente alegre esta mañana." Contestó el aludido, en tono más bien irritado, y sin siquiera levantar la vista del caldero sobre el que estaba inclinado.

Llevaban trabajando juntos por casi cuatro años, preparando pociones para San Mungo, y él sabía de sobra que, aunque era muy dedicada en el trabajo, los lunes la ponían de mal humor, lo cual no era poco común.

"Estoy muy al tanto de lo mucho que te gusta estar rodeado de gente alegre. Sin embargo, esta mañana tengo buenos motivos para estar de buen humor." Replicó la castaña con los ojos iluminados y sentándose en su estación de trabajo, justo frente a él.

"Ron me ha pedido que nos casemos."

Los ojos de él se alzaron y posaron de inmediato sobre el enorme anillo que ahora adornaba la mano de la joven. "Eso fue rápido." Murmuró él, regresando a su trabajo.

"Solo han sido tres meses, pero se siente muy bien." Respondió ella. "Debo admitir que ha sido todo muy rápido, que no esperaba estar comprometida tan de repente, pero puedo ver que esto va a funcionar bien."

Severus casi gruñó, pero no respondió. Cuanto menos escuchara sobre la vida amorosa de Hermione, mejor.

Justo antes que comenzara a salir con ese mocoso Weasley, Severus había estado considerando invitar a Hermione a salir, pero al parecer, había esperado demasiado.

Cuando le dijo que estaba viéndose con ese pelirrojo, lo atrapó por sorpresa. Sabía que seguían siendo amigos después de la guerra, justo como lo era con Potter y el resto del clan Weasley, pero la joven nunca había mencionado que hubiera algo más entre ellos dos. Por lo que la había escuchado decir, sobre sus amigos y por las constantes quejas con respecto a sus conductas, hubiera creído que tenía interés por alguno de los hermanos mayores de la familia de pelirrojos. Tal vez Charlie o George, pero no Ronald, quien parecía tener una patente facilidad para hacerla enfadar. Aparentemente, de buenas a primeras, el mocoso había pasado de ser un amigo, al amor de la vida de Hermione. Severus se sentía incómodo por la velocidad con la que había caído por el niñato, pero al no tener él mismo, ninguna experiencia en relaciones serias, no estaba seguro si esta repentina fascinación era normal entre los jóvenes.

Sin embargo, la observó durante el resto del día. La chica no dejaba de sonreír, aunque en ningún momento se molestó en contarle detalles de la boda.

Al pasar, al menos, ocho horas diarias juntos, cinco días a la semana, era natural que comenzaran a hablar de sus vidas personales, pero ella sabía que él no estaría interesado en asuntos de casamientos. Aun así, Severus tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre algo en particular, así que después del almuerzo, comenzó a pescar información.

"¿Y ya tienes una fecha en mente?" Preguntó como por casualidad.

"Estamos pensando en el veintinueve."

"¿De este mes?" Preguntó de nuevo, tratando de mantener la sorpresa a raya.

"Ya me conoces Severus. No soy una persona exigente. No quiero una gran boda con todos los moños. Tenemos planes para una ceremonia pequeña y una cena con la familia más cercana y los amigos."

"La familia de él solamente, la convierten en una fiesta enorme."

"Algunos de ellos no irán." Comentó ella con suavidad.

"¿De verdad?" Se sorprendió él, alzando una ceja. Los Weasley eran bien conocidos por apoyarse mutuamente, en las buenas y en las malas. Que algunos de ellos rompieran filas, salvo por Percy, era altamente inusual.

"George y Bill ya dijeron que no quieren ir."

"¿Estarán ocupados ese día?"

"No. No es eso. Es que dicen que nos estamos apresurando mucho. Primero, pensaron que estaba embarazada." Añadió la castaña con una risita.

"¿Y eso es gracioso?"

"Solo son desacuerdos menores." Murmuró Hermione y su caldero empezó a burbujear.

La conversación terminó con rapidez para que ella pudiera atender su trabajo, pero en la mente de Severus estaba en modo hiperactivo. Que George y Bill se rehusaran a asistir a la boda de su hermano menor, con la chica que conocían de toda la vida, ciertamente sonaba como que algo no estaba bien.

Tal vez podía hacer una parada en la tienda de bromas, de camino a casa…

' _No.'_ Pensó el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza. _'Ella ya ha tomado su decisión. Ella es una mujer inteligente. Debe tener sus razones para querer casarse tan rápido, y si quiere decirte, te lo dirá. Y si está cometiendo un error, es su derecho.'_

Severus juró no entrometerse más de lo que ya estaba. No era su lugar. Aunque, muy en lo profundo, se preguntaba si en la relación de Hermione con ese idiota, había más de lo que aparentaba.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

La mañana siguiente, Severus esperaba que Hermione se presentara de mal humor.

Durante el fin de semana, un reportero del Profeta, había publicado una fotografía del pelirrojo junto a una rubia piernuda, en un juego de quidditch, y las cosas no se veían bien.

Esperaba ver el lado más oscuro del infame temperamento de Granger, así que cuando la vio llegar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se quedó de una pieza.

"¿Acaso debería enviar a alguien a buscar el cadáver de Weasley?" Preguntó.

"¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea?" Contestó ella, genuinamente sorprendida.

"Hubiera pensado que estarías un poco más molesta hoy."

"¿Quieres que esté de mal humor?"

Severus exhaló, decidido a dejar de dar rodeos. "¿No viste el Profeta de ayer?"

"Si, lo vi."

Él detuvo su trabajo, repentinamente preocupado por ella. "¿NO has visto las fotografías que han publicado de tu prometido?"

"Si. Las vi." Replicó ella, negándose a quitarle la vista a los preparativos de su estación.

"¿Y no te molestan las idioteces de Weasley?"

"Él me explicó todo." Retrucó ella, cortando raíces.

"Me muero por escuchar eso."

"Es la hija del Ministro Ruso de Magia. Quería ver el Ministerio y Kingsley le pidió a Ron que lo hiciera. El Ministro Ruso le agradeció obsequiándole unas entradas para un partido. Eso es lo que pasó."

"¿De verdad crees es bolsa de basura? Esa historia es más absurda de lo que pudiera haber salido de la cabeza de Goyle."

"Ron no me mentiría."

"¿También te dijo Ronald que esa mujer es Rose Zeller?"

"¿Rose Zeller?" Preguntó la chica con voz queda.

"Ella comenzó la escuela cuatro años después que tú. Fue sorteada en Hufflepuff."

"No." Negó la chica rotundamente, pero aun así, sonaba con dudas. "Ella era más gordita, ¿no? Y tenía el cabello oscuro."

"Ah, sí. ¿Y acaso las mujeres jamás han cambiado su apariencia antes?"

"Creo que te equivocas." Retrucó ella, negando con la cabeza.

Severus se quedó mirándola con incredulidad, sintiendo la furia haciendo ebullición. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, poniéndola de pie del brazo. "Mírame Hermione," ordenó.

De mala gana, la chica lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Te está lastimando?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"¿Hiciste algo para molestarlo en el pasado?"

"¡No! ¡Para nada!" Protestó la chica, comenzando a sonar enfadada.

"¿Estás embarazada de él?"

"¡No! ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que…?"

"¡No puedo creer tu actitud, porque así no eres tú! ¿Dónde está la chica de Hogwarts? ¿La que se enfadaba tanto porque no aprendía lo suficiente en su clase de Defensa, que organizó un ejército clandestino? ¿Dónde está la chica que golpeó a Draco Malfoy en la cara por atreverse a reírse del dolor de un amigo?"

"¿Por qué no puede darse cuenta todo el mundo que él me ama?" Le gritó la castaña. "¿Por qué es que todo el mundo tiene que cuestionar que decidamos casarnos rápido? ¿Por qué cree todo el mundo que me está usando?"

"¿Tal vez se deba a que es exactamente como se ve? Tú, la novia respetable, leal, quien por alguna incomprensible razón, rehúsa ver lo que tan evidentemente le ponen en pleno rostro. ¿Qué diablos ocurrió contigo Hermione? Te negaste a hablar con el jodido mocoso por semanas cuando salía con esa sabandija de Lavender Brown, pero si anda mostrándose abiertamente en una cita con otra mujer, mientras está comprometido contigo, e incluso se publica en un periódico, te crees todas las excusas que pone, ¡como si no fueran tan inventadas como las chorradas de Lockhart!"

"¡Basta!" La chica lo miró de frente, desafiante. "Ron me ama. Él no me engañaría. Si andaba con otra chica, obviamente tenía sus razones."

Severus inhaló, como para seguir con la discusión, pero de repente, algo en el aliento de Hermione lo detuvo. ¿Acaso olía a pergamino? ¿O era el intoxicante aroma de un perfecto gabinete de pociones? ¿Y del perfume leñoso de un solitario refugio en el bosque? Eso era lo que él podía percibir cuando olía Amortencia.

De repente, cada pieza ocupó su lugar.

La repentina lealtad de Hermione hacia el idiota pelirrojo, y su feroz defensa hacia él, y como de repente, el amor que sentía por el mocoso, no era solo lo que quedaba de una mera atracción de colegiala.

Alguien, obviamente en combinación con Weasley, si no se trataba del mismo pelirrojo, le estaba dando una poción de amor a la castaña.

Pocos conocían a Hermione tan bien como Potter o Weasley.

El idiota pelirrojo sabía que ella no se daría por vencida así nada más. Si era capaz de mantenerla con él lo suficiente como para casarse, tal vez, darle un par de meses de encanto… y si la repentina fascinación que la chica sentía por él, se desvanecía, la castaña siempre podría atribuirlo al final de la llamada 'fase de la luna de miel', y haría lo imposible para que el matrimonio saliera adelante. Esa chica no sabía lo que era darse por vencida, en especial, con algo tan importante como sus votos matrimoniales, incluso, si no era feliz. Y seguramente, terminaría culpándose por los repentinos cambios en sus sentimientos.

Hermione salió como una tromba del lugar. Él la vio marchar, y de inmediato se sintió un tonto.

Hermione era una maestra pocionista. Había estudiado toda clase de pociones, incluyendo la Amortencia, que hubiera identificado de inmediato al percibir el distintivo olor.

Era casi virtualmente imposible hacerla beber una poción de amor sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero aun así, había algo que no estaba bien.

Hermione no era la clase de persona que hacía las cosas a las apuradas. En especial, tratándose de matrimonio.

Severus juró vigilarla e investigar tanto como le fuera posible.

Tenía que haber una explicación para el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica, y Severus Snape estaba determinado a resolver ese enigma.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Hermione no le habló a Severus por el resto del día, y se retiró exactamente a las cinco, a pesar de haber pospuesto lo de la poción energética otra vez.

Había esperado que Severus estuviera feliz por la noticia, pero en lugar de eso, acusó a Ron de golpearla y engañarla. Eso fue demasiado. ¡Cómo se atreve! Había esperado por él por un año, dejando indicios de lo muy interesada que estaba en él, pero Snape ignoraba cada uno de ellos. Pero en el momento que otro hombre iba tras ella, ¿tenía interés en su vida personal?

"¡Demasiado tarde Severus Snape!" Gritó la castaña al vacío departamento.

La explosión no hizo nada para bajar el enfado, así que anduvo zapateando por el lugar, hasta que fue a la cocina para prepararse un té. Eso si la calmó un poco, así que decidió beberlo en el patio.

La edición matutina del Profeta aún estaba sobre la mesa, y Hermione se lo llevó en su camino al patio.

Se bebió el té lentamente. Cuando había bebido más de la mitad, decidió que era hora de echarle a las fotos, otro vistazo.

La gente del periódico no escondía para nada el regocijo de dejar en evidencia el escándalo.

Una fotografía de Ron, llevando de la mano a una mujer hacia el estadio, estaba puesta prominentemente en primera plana. La chica no era reconocible por el rostro, no con facilidad al menos. La mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por un sombrero o gafas. En la primera plana, también se mencionaba que Kingsley se estaba entrevistando con 'algunos dignatarios extranjeros'. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, porque respaldaba en parte la historia de Ron.

Hermione tomó aire y se sumergió en el resto del periódico, que prometía mucho más del escándalo en desarrollo.

Las fotografías en la segunda página no eran ni la mitad de lo nítida que era la de primera plana, pero no dejaba lugar a dudas que Ron estaba sentado demasiado cerca de la atractiva joven, y mostraba que el pelirrojo no tenía las manos quietas. Una mano tocando el brazo o el muslo, ocasionalmente tocaba el rostro o el hombro. Aunque no se besaban en ningún momento, ciertamente no se veían como una pareja meramente 'platónica'.

Hermione cerró el periódico y sacudió la cabeza.

Ron la amaba. Lo sabía. No había tenido dudas desde el momento en el que empezaron a salir. Recordaba vívidamente el día en el que habían comenzado la relación. La noche anterior había estado llena de sueños altamente eróticos en los que su amigo era el protagonista.

En la mañana, despertó ante el sonido de golpes en la puerta. Ron era el que llamaba, con el desayuno y necesitando un oído que escuchara algunas de sus frustraciones en el trabajo, y Hermione, siempre la buena amiga, se ofreció para escuchar y brindar algunos consejos. Pero no se podía enfocar en la historia. Solo podía enfocarse en Ron. En sus brillantes ojos, en su sonrisa ladeada, todo en él, incluyendo sus largos dedos, no hacían más que distraerla. Y Ron pareció entender muy rápido que la chica no estaba escuchando. De alguna manera, todo terminó en confesiones de ambas partes: él admitió que la había estado deseando por un largo tiempo, ella diciendo que la atracción le había pegado duro, pero ahora, que ya la había sentido, no podía entender cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes.

La atracción pronto los llevó al dormitorio.

Luego de eso, ella estaba convencida que ahora tenía algo que podía atesorar de por vida. Ron parecía sentir lo mismo. Le habló de lo mucho que la quería su familia, y cómo todos habían estado esperando que dejara de lado la vida de soltero y se estableciera con una chica como ella, y ahora, que ya la tenía, podía ver por qué lo habían estado empujando en esa dirección.

Y ahora, el verlo en la fotografía con esa chica guapa, la había dejado de malas.

Al finalizar la guerra, Ron había pasado por una fase de 'playboy', acostándose con cuanta chica se le ofreciera, gastando el dinero que el Trío Dorado había conseguido a través de tratos para publicar libros y los pagos del Ministerio, en artículos de lujo como una casa enorme, escobas nuevas y asientos de primera clase en cada Copa del Mundo.

Eso no le había molestado a Hermione. Cada cual había lidiado con la fama como había podido, y mientras ella y Harry se contentaban con vivir alejados del ojo público tanto como fuera posible, Ron, quien nunca había tenido mucho y que siempre había sido el segundón de Harry, se gastaba alegremente el dinero y disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención.

Pero el fervor por el Trío Dorado había menguado. Los pedidos de entrevistas se habían reducido, los libros sobre el tema habían sido publicados el año anterior, y el mundo mágico ya estaba comenzando a dejar el pasado atrás, junto con Voldemort.

Ronald pareció darse cuenta que su nombre ya no era tan importante como antes, y fue entonces cuando comenzó su 'relación seria' con Hermione.

La noticia había traído renovados bríos al interés por el Trío, y Ron estaba disfrutando estar de nuevo en la boca de todos.

Hermione, sin embargo, sabía que Ron solo estaba siendo como siempre fue. Tal vez él disfrutada de la fama, pero ella debía trazar una línea y poner un límite.

Cuanto más miraba esa fotografía, más la irritaba, y para la hora en la que normalmente cenaba, la furia le invadía las venas.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse y supo que Ronald había entrado como si fuera su propia casa. Tal vez iban a casarse pronto y todo eso, pero su departamento seguía siendo su espacio personal. Una parte de ella deseaba que al menos se molestara en tocar.

"Hola amor." Le besó la frente y sentó a su lado.

"Tenemos que hablar." Murmuró ella. "Sobre el periódico."

"Claro." Asintió él.

"Esa chica, en la foto. No era en realidad la hija del Ministro Ruso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué? Sí, es la…"

"Alguien me dijo que se trata de Rose Zeller." Lo interrumpió la castaña, estudiando el rostro del pelirrojo.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada.

"Ronald, ¿acaso era Rose?"

"Si." Admitió en un susurro.

"¿Por qué me mentiste?" Preguntó con calma, a pesar de lo mucho que la sangre le hervía.

"Porque tuve miedo de tu reacción. Rose estaba teniendo un mal día. La encontré llorando afuera de la Sala 10. Parece ser que hizo un lío con algunos documentos, y como Harry no podía ir al partido conmigo, le pregunté a ella si quería ir. No pasó nada más."

"¿Y dónde estabas anoche? Normalmente regresas a casa después de los juegos."

"Fui a beber unos tragos con Robbins, ya sabes, el cazador. Estuvimos hablando de los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba pensando en ir el año que viene."

Había algo en los ojos de él que hacían difícil que le creyera.

"¿Te acostaste con Rose?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¡No!" Se apresuró a negar todo, pero el rostro se le puso rojo intenso. "Yo nunca…Hermione, ¡yo te amo!"

"Comienzo a preguntarme si eso es verdad." Siseó la chica, poniéndose de pie y cruzando la casa como un tornado.

"¡Aguarda, Hermione!" Trató de detenerla, siguiéndola. "Hermione, por favor. No he hecho nada. ¿Qué debo hacer para probártelo?"

"¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?" Atacó ella, con las manos en la cintura. "No sé. ¿Qué tal mantener tus manos quietas, en lugar de andar manoseando las piernas de una mujer hermosa, en especial cuando la prensa está presente? ¿Y qué tal no desaparecer la noche después de haber sido visto con esa mujer? O tal vez, ¿Qué tal si dejas de mentir sobre la identidad de dicha mujer? ¿Está claro, Ronald?"

El reloj dio las seis y ella lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, mientras seguía dando vueltas por la casa. Fue hasta el baño y sacó sus píldoras del gabinete. Una para lidiar con los efectos de su tortura, otra para el incipiente dolor de cabeza y la anticonceptiva. Se las tomó todas con un poco de agua. Se dio la vuelta para decirle a Ron que se largara y que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y lo encontró mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Todavía estás tomando de esas?" Preguntó, señalando las píldoras anticonceptivas.

"Si, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Preguntó ella, un poco confundida. "No estoy lista para ser mamá aún."

"Claro, lo entiendo." Contestó él, lentamente y estudiando el rostro de la chica.

"Ron, creo que deberías…" Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero de pronto, se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo. Lentamente, toda la furia que había sentido, abandonó su cuerpo.

Ron podía ser un idiota insensible a veces, pero eso ya lo sabía. No necesitaba pruebas de su fidelidad. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.

"¿Si, amor?" Preguntó despacio el pelirrojo.

"En el futuro, recuerda que eres un hombre comprometido." Dijo ella con suavidad, acercándose para quedar entre sus brazos. "No quiero tener que matar a golpes a alguna muchacha por tocarte."

Weasley se rio. "No volverá a pasar." Contestó y le besó la frente, haciendo que su corazón vibrara.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

N/T: Me revolvía el estómago lo que hacía el desgraciado del pelirrojo… tal vez tarde un poco, pero su castigo llegará, eso seguro. ¡Me daban ganas de meterme en la historia y agarrarlo a golpes!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mañana siguiente, Hermione fue a trabajar, decidida a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si el ataque de Severus, nunca hubiera ocurrido. La tensión entre los dos se podía cortar con una navaja, durante toda la mañana, y no fue si no hasta la hora del almuerzo, que él se dignó a hablarle.

"Me disculpo por lo que te dije ayer." Murmuró mientras seguía revolviendo la poción. Hermione no estaba segura si en realidad no estaba siendo sincero o si era la forma que tenía de hablar que hacía que le costara creerle.

"Gracias." Replicó ella lentamente.

"Es que se me hizo sospechoso que 'te enamoraras' tan rápido como lo hiciste."

"No eres el único que lo piensa."

"¿Puedo preguntar que te hizo querer casarte tan rápido?"

"Bueno, en realidad, fue idea de Ron más que mía. Parecía ser importante para él, y no tuve el corazón para decirle que no."

Severus se quedó mirándola con incredulidad. "¿No piensas que algo tan importante y definitivo como tu futuro matrimonio, necesitaba un poco más de consideración? ¿Algo más que solo 'no tuve el corazón para decirle que no'? ¿Qué más estás dispuesta a ceder y a entregar porque no quieres decirle que no?"

"¡Las cosas no son así Severus!"

"¡Entonces dime cómo son, Hermione! ¡Porque no puedo siquiera imaginar cómo se pondrán de acuerdo en algo en su vida! ¿Es que nada de esto te parece equivocado?"

Ella se mordió el labio y se miró las manos. "A veces…tengo dudas…" admitió en voz baja. "Pero luego, más tarde, lo miro y recuerdo cuánto lo amo y cuánto deseo estar con él, entonces las dudas se van."

"¿Más tarde?"

"Algunas veces. Generalmente en la tarde, cuando he tenido un mal día y estoy sola en casa, con tiempo para pensar, entonces empiezo a preguntarme en qué me estoy metiendo. Pero luego, él llega a casa después de trabajar, y cenamos juntos, y entonces todo está bien."

"¿Te da algo de beber en la cena? ¿Te sirve el vino mientras tu sirves la comida, tal vez?"

"No. Usualmente, soy yo la que hace todo."

"¿Te hace el desayuno?"

"No. Me levanto primero, así que lo hago yo misma."

"¿Algo de beber después del trabajo o la cena?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Severus?"

"A ninguna parte." Cerró su anotador de golpe. "Tengo los presupuestos esperándome arriba. Te veré mañana."

Hermione lo observó mientras él se retiraba de la habitación. Severus estaba haciendo preguntas muy personales, como si sospechara algo. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Miles de preguntas pululaban en su cabeza y así siguió por el resto de la tarde. Estaba particularmente interesado en los hábitos al comer. Eso hizo que ella sintiera una obvia inclinación a darle la razón a sus sospechas. Un Maestro Pocionista, ex – espía, ciertamente estaría preocupado por el repentino cambio de conducta de una persona. Y una poción, más específicamente una poción de amor, podría ser la responsable de esos repentinos e intensos sentimientos por Ron. Pero no. Ella no podía creer que Ron hiciera algo tan bajo. ¿Qué ganaba él engañándola para que se enamorara de él?

Esa tarde, Hermione regresó temprano a casa, sin poder contener la creciente sospecha. Ron trabajaría tarde esa noche y no esperaba verlo hasta la cena por lo menos, así que meticulosamente comenzó a registrar cas acosa que consumía habitualmente, oliendo cada uno profundamente y echando hechizos de diagnóstico, solo deteniéndose a las seis de la tarde para tomar sus píldoras. Luego de eso, se sintió más tranquila cuando su búsqueda siguió y no encontró nada.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, había revisado todo y se rio de sí misma. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado así de Ron? Era un buen hombre y no tenía motivos para darle una poción de esas. Evidentemente, Severus estaba mostrando su lado más paranoico.

Cuando escuchó la puerta, fue al encuentro de su prometido, jurando que ya no dejaría que Snape y sus sospechas la molestaran de nuevo.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Severus entró en su pequeña casa, escondida en un bosque ubicado en la parte norte del país, y de inmediato fue a servirse un trago.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencido que Hermione estaba consumiendo una poción sin darse cuenta, y no estaba seguro sobre lo que podía hacer. Repasó varias opciones. La primera, la que menos le apetecía utilizar, era poner sus sospechas sobre la mesa, y decirle de frente que estaba bajo la influencia directa de Amortencia. El problema principal con esta opción era que, si en realidad estaba bajo los efectos de esa poción, ella nunca consideraría que Weasley era capaz de algo así, y se pondría agresiva y a la defensiva. Ellos dos compartían la oficina voluntariamente. Había otra habitación en donde Hermione podía hacer su trabajo, de manera que muy rápido, ella podía ser inaccesible para él. Lo cierto era que trabajan juntos porque ambos deseaban un poco de contacto humano durante el día, ya que el trabajo en pociones ciertamente era solitario, y sus opciones se reducían de hacer el trabajo juntos o por completo a solas.

Confrontarla solo le haría ganarse confinamiento solitario, aunque esa opción todavía era preferible a verla casada 'felizmente' con él y, dios lo prohíba, encinta con un vástago del pelirrojo.

La opción que seguía era darle a escondidas el antídoto.

Si había amortencia en su sistema, su cabeza se despejaría de inmediato, tanto como para darse cuenta de la clase de locura que era ese noviazgo. Pero claro, el antídoto en cuestión era muy potente, tanto en aroma como en sabor, así que no podía enmascararse ni con el trago más fuerte. Ella se daría cuenta de inmediato, y era más que probable que se pondría furiosa con un intento así. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ser más fácil hacerla beber el antídoto en las últimas horas del día, cuando parecía ser más abierta a sugerencias y hacerla ver que había algo que no estaba bien.

Finalmente, estaba la opción de volver a sus días de espía.

Esta idea no le agradaba para nada, porque no le gustaba la idea de invadir la privacidad de Hermione, sin mencionar que una Hermione enfadada causaba más miedo que el Señor Tenebroso.

Voldemort lo torturó y luego intentó matarlo, pero Hermione era demasiado lista para hacer las cosas tan fáciles. Ni siquiera estaba seguro cómo haría para hacerle pagar por meterse en su vida íntima, pero estaba seguro que los Aurores querrían saber para utilizar la técnica en futuros interrogatorios. Dicho eso, Severus sabía que era el mejor espía en la historia reciente, se decía a sí mismo, y si alguien podía obtener información alrededor de la castaña sin levantar sospechas, ese era él.

Suspiró y se sirvió un trago doble.

Ser espía era muy cansado, pero esta asignación tenía una recompensa mucho mejor que su última misión. Tal vez, si trataba de mantener a raya cada sentimiento y cada esperanza que tenía puestas en el asunto, si era capaz de hacerla ver lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, ella dejaría al pelirrojo.

Y si era capaz de juntar el coraje necesario e invitarla a salir, tal vez podía tener otra oportunidad con ella.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

En la mañana del viernes, Severus decidió llevar a cabo la primera fase del plan. Invitó a Hermione y a Ronald a cenar con 'una vieja amiga', quien supuestamente estaba de visita, por una convención de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que ambos estarían atendiendo ese fin de semana. La mujer enseñaba la materia en Durmstrang, y fue quien le informó sobre el reclutamiento de Karkaroff, durante la primera guerra, y lo había mantenido al tanto sobre las actividades de la escuela durante el segundo alzamiento en el poder de Voldemort.

Emiliya era inteligente, hermosa, preparada, y tan interesada en él, o en cualquier otro hombre, tanto como lo estaría en una babosa común.

Una vez, Severus había escuchado su nombre en una reunión de Mortífagos, y le había advertido que estaba bajo sospecha. La mujer desapareció el día anterior al que Yaxley fuera enviado a 'hacerse cargo de ella'. Ella, entonces, clamó que Severus le había salvado la vida, y que si alguna vez necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, que lo pidiera. Probablemente no estaba esperado que fuera una cita falsa, pero estaba encantada por poder volver a jugar a la espía, aun cuando parecía tratarse de interferir en la vida amorosa de una joven mujer.

"¿Cómo me veo?" Se acercó despacio por detrás de Severus y él se dio la vuelta para saludarla con una sonrisa. Ella tal vez no estaba interesada en él, pero eso no significaba que no supiera actuar, y ciertamente se había vestido para la ocasión. Su oscuro cabello estaba recogido con simpleza y algunos mechones rizados le caían sobre el rostro y el elegante y largo cuello. Esa mujer tenía piel de porcelana, unos increíbles ojos verdes y un busto espectacular que ahora casi rebalsaba del escote del vestido que llevaba puesto. Sus kilométricas piernas se veían todavía más largas debido a los enormes tacones y la obscenamente diminuta falda.

"Encantadora." Asintió Severus con una sonrisa.

"¿Tengo que seducir al muchacho?"

"¿Seducir?" Preguntó él con un poco de sorna. "No has cambiado de equipo, ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que no, y estoy segura que mi novia se enfadaría mucho si me escuchara hablar así, pero es parte del trabajo, ¿no?"

"Así es, y si, puedes coquetearle al mocoso. Añadir un poco de duda en su mente, es lo único que puede ayudar a Hermione en este punto."

"Esa chica te debe importar mucho."

"Es una buena amiga."

"No. Es más que eso para ti. La deseas, ¿no es así?"

"No quiero saber nada de eso mientras ella está con otro hombre."

"¿Es por eso que intentas hacer que se separen?"

"Solo me preocupo por su bienestar."

"Estás jugando sucio Severus." Acusó la mujer con una mueca pícara.

"No soy yo el que le está dando una poción a la chica para que se quede conmigo."

"¡Severus!" Escuchó que Hermione lo llamaba, y un momento después, Hermione y Weasley se unían a ellos. El pelirrojo no ocultaba de ninguna manera la mirada lasciva que le echaba a Emiliya. Pero los ojos de Severus estaban sobre Hermione. Donde Emiliya hacía que las cabezas giraran con pequeñas y entalladas prendas, la radiante belleza de Hermione atraía las miradas por una razón diferente. Era equilibrada, segura y con la justa dosis de sexualidad en su vestir.

Emiliya era gratificación inmediata; Hermione, era una inversión a largo plazo, que pagaba diez veces al final. Y era bastante evidente lo que Ronald prefería en ese momento.

"Srta. Granger." Pronunció gravemente, llevando la mano de la castaña hasta sus labios. "Se ve usted exquisita esta noche."

La joven se ruborizó. "Gracias Severus. Tú te ves increíble también."

Snape se aguantó las ganas de retrucar eso, ya que llevaba puesta una versión más agradable de lo que usaba habitualmente.

"¿Puedo presentarles a Emiliya Raev?" Puso una mano en la espalda de la mujer y la guio hasta Hermione y Ronald. "Es profesora de Defensa en Durmstrang."

"Es un placer conocerlos a los dos." Dijo Emiliya, sonriendo para mostrar una hilera de perfectos y brillantes dientes. Extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo, palma hacia abajo y apretando los labios. Severus se tuvo que aguantar una carcajada. Se podía cuestionar mucho del pasado de Emiliya, pero no había dudas de sus habilidades como actriz.

Weasley mordió el anzuelo de inmediato, y torpemente alzó la mano para tomar la de la mujer, demasiado fuerte, y dejando los labios sobre la piel por demasiado tiempo, con los ojos encendidos de excitación al repasarla con la mirada, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez.

Severus observó a Hermione, quien tenía la quijada apretada y la furia emanaba de su cuerpo en oleadas. Ronald era por completo ajeno al mal humor de su prometida y Severus decidió tomar ventaja.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó, ofreciendo su brazo a la castaña.

"Si." Accedió ella filosamente, entrelazando su brazo con el de él y permitiéndole guiarla hacia el restaurante. A sus espaldas, se podía escuchar claramente a Emiliya que, a propósito, demoraba a Weasley, quien no tenía ningún apuro.

"Ella parece… agradable." Murmuró Hermione, incapaz de enmascarar la irritación en su voz.

"No es lo que en realidad piensas, ¿verdad?" Comentó él, manteniendo un rostro impasible.

Se identificaron con la anfitriona del restaurante para ser llevados hasta su mesa.

"Para ser honesta, no." Continuó ella, susurrando.

"¿Por alguna razón en particular?"

"Tal vez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de estar coqueteando con mi prometido."

"¿Y por qué no le pones un alto a todo eso?"

"¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Es que no te molesta que tu pareja esté coqueteando abiertamente con otro hombre?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que Emiliya es mi pareja?" Preguntó él con una ceja alzada.

"¿Qué mujer se viste de _esa manera_ si no es para atraer al hombre con el que está?" Protestó la castaña, mirándolo, mientras él se guardaba su respuesta y solo respondía con una sonrisita apenas visible.

Llegaron hasta su mesa y Severus Sostuvo la silla de Hermione y ella se sentó enfadada. Weasley se sentó sin consideración y dejó a Severus apresurándose alrededor de la mesa para sostener la silla justo frente a la castaña, para que Emiliya se sentara.

"Muchas gracias Severus." Ronroneó la mujer búlgara, mientras se sentaba, asegurándose de inclinarse todo lo posible para que Ronald tuviera un show, y Weasley estaba salivando por eso. Ordenaron la cena y conversaron trivialmente hasta que llegaron las bebidas.

"Así que, Ronald, ¿a qué te dedicas?" Preguntó Emiliya con una provocativa sonrisa.

"Oh, sí, soy auror." Balbuceó el pelirrojo, inclinándose casi con desesperación hacia la mujer.

"¿Un auror?" Emiliya sonaba casi deslumbrada. Severus se tragó la risa. "Eso suena peligroso."

"No demasiado." Replicó Ronald con una sonrisa.

"Ronald trabaja muy duro." Interrumpió Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre la de él. "A veces, es difícil hacerlo regresar temprano a casa."

"No debería ser tan difícil, si juegas bien tus cartas." Comentó Emiliya con desdén.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Estalló Hermione.

"¿Por qué habría de significar algo?" Preguntó la búlgara con inocencia. "Solo es un consejo amistoso, de mujer a mujer… bueno, de mujer a niña."

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó hasta el piso. "Tal vez deberíamos irnos Ron." Masculló con furia.

"¿Por qué? No queremos ser groseros." El pelirrojo protesto muy rápido.

"Bueno, claro que no quieres irte." Siseó la castaña. "Si ella te está mostrando cada uno de sus encantos."

"Tal vez es mejor si cambiamos de tema." Intervino Severus raudamente, para luego volverse hacia Emiliya, estiró su mano hacia ella y la mujer posó la suya delicadamente sobre la masculina mano. "Querida, la Srta. Granger se las arregló para atrapar al Sr. Weasley luego de tan solo tres meses. Obviamente está haciendo algo bien, y es muy rudo implicar otra cosa."

"Mis disculpas." Ofreció Emiliya sonriendo a Severus como si se tratara del amor de su vida. "Lo siento, creo que bebí demasiado vino en la recepción de hoy."

El reloj de Weasly sonó, terminando con la conversación, y Hermione echándole cuchillas a Ronald por los ojos, y Severus estaba seguro que al mocoso le esperaba la discusión del siglo en casa.

El pelirrojo estaba buscando algo en su chaqueta. Cuando lo encontró le entregó una cajita a Hermione.

"No quería que te retrasaras." Murmuró.

Ella le arrebató la cajita y la abrió, revelando una píldora solitaria y un paquete con más píldoras. Sacó una del empaque y tomó la otra, que estaba sola, y se las puso en la boca para tragarlas rápidamente con agua. Luego le entregó la cajita de regreso a Ronald.

Llegó el primer plato y para ese momento, Hermione era una persona diferente. Ya no parecía molesta por la evidente lascivia que demostraba su prometido, y todo el enojo que había demostrado anteriormente hacia él, ya no estaba allí. No le quitaba las manos de encima, se reía de cada broma que hacía, aunque no fueran ni remotamente graciosas y no paraba de alabarlo. Para el final de la velada, Severus estaba tremendamente molesto, muy seguro que Hermione había recibido una nueva dosis de la poción de amor, aunque no podía imaginar cómo había hecho Weasley para hacérsela tomar.

Una vez que los 'tórtolos' se fueron, Emiliya suspiró y se recargó sobre Severus.

"Me debes un trago Severus."

"Permíteme levantar tu cerebro del suelo y luego iremos los dos a ponernos como cubas." Retrucó él, señalando el bar que estaba al final de la calle.

Ella hizo una pausa para alargar su vestido y conjurar un cárdigan que le tapara la parte superior. "Fue interesante, admito eso."

"¿Qué te pareció?"

"Creo que las píldoras son la clave. Reconocí una de ellas, la que es para combatir los efectos secundarios del cruciatus, ¿o no?"

"Si. Yo también la tomo."

"Las píldoras son relativamente nuevas en nuestro mundo. Tenemos que agradecerles a Hermione y a ti por eso, si mis fuentes están en lo correcto."

"Las pociones requieren mucho más espacio que las píldoras. Además, está la cuestión del sabor."

"Estamos de acuerdo con eso, Severus. La primera que crearon es la misma que ella tomó esta noche, ¿no?"

"Hay mucha gente que tuvo que padecer la maldición cruciatus durante la guerra."

"De nuevo, no estoy en contra de ello Severus, solo digo que lo que ustedes hacen, es una novedad. Y no han creado muchas pociones en versión de píldora que hayan sido aprobadas."

"Tal vez no en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle…"

"Hay una razón válida para que nosotros tomemos pociones en lugar de píldoras muggles, tú sabes eso." Continuó ella con un poco de irritación. "Las píldoras de los muggles no son tan efectivas en nuestros cuerpos. Nuestra magia interfiere. Así que, ¿cuáles fueron las pociones que transformaron en píldoras?"

"La del cruciatus, una para migrañas, la energética y una para la impotencia."

"Obviamente, Hermione no toma las dos últimas, pero sí la primera. Así que la otra que tomó debe ser la de las migrañas…"

"No." Interrumpió Severus, negando con la cabeza. "Yo tomo esa píldora y no viene en un paquete como ese."

"Ese empaque es interesante." Murmuró la mujer, como perdida en sus pensamientos. "Se ve como los de píldoras anticonceptivas muggles, pero Hermione es demasiado lista para estar usando eso. Sería muy arriesgado para una bruja el usarlas si está teniendo relaciones con un mago."

"Entonces, ¿para qué usarlas?"

"¿Tal vez no lo sabe?"

"El número de cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe sobre nuestro mundo, es posible que puedan ser contabilizadas con una sola mano. Sinceramente, no creo que no sepa eso. Es de las que investigan hasta la última traza antes de poner algo en su cuerpo. Y si en realidad, esa pastilla es una poción de amor, ¿no se estaría arriesgando a quedar embarazada?"

"Sabes bien que hay métodos que los hombres puedan tomar precauciones."

"Solo es que no puedo entender cómo es que toma algo sin haber investigado primero."

"¿Tal vez la píldora es el indicio que estabas buscando?" Preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas.

"De verdad dudo mucho que Ronald Weasley tenga la inteligencia necesaria para convertir una poción de amor en una píldora."

"¿Y por qué no? Era amigo de Hermione antes que todo esto comenzara, ¿o no?"

"Por supuesto. El pequeño bastardo ha sido su amigo desde que tenían once años."

"¿Se lleva Hermione trabajo a casa?"

"Claro que sí. Ambos lo hacemos, en especial si queremos mantenernos al día con nuestra investigación."

"Así que esos documentos pudieron haber estado al alcance de la mano en su casa, ¿no? A la vista de cualquiera que quisiera leerlo, en cuanto ella bajara la guardia. Ella es lo suficientemente lista como para poner guardas a la casa en contra de enemigos y desconocidos, pero no pondría guardas contra sus propios amigos, ¿o sí?"

"Es demasiado confiada, sí." Afirmó Severus.

"¿Cuánto tiempo supones que le toma a alguien copiar ese trabajo?"

"¿Un auror entrenado para el espionaje? Un minuto. Tal vez menos."

"El tiempo que se requiere para ir al baño o ir por una bebida, ¿no?"

Severus cerró los ojos y exhaló. "Pero Weasley no podría entender lo que significa la información, mucho menos podría aplicarla para crear un píldora según nuestros métodos."

"Tal vez él no pueda, pero es un auror. ¿No tendría acceso a alguien que sí pueda interpretar tu horrible caligrafía?"

Un plan ya se estaba formando en la mente del Maestro Pocionista. Con eso en mente, le sonrió a Emiliya y le dijo: "creo que te debo un trago."

Sonrió y sostuvo la puerta del bar para dejarla pasar primero.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

N/T: Ok, capítulo dos y Severus ya se va haciendo la idea de lo que debe hacer… todavía faltan dos capítulos. Vamos a ver cómo se resuelve este lío. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El lunes posterior a la cena, Hermione actuaba muy fríamente hacia Severus, aunque eso no era por completo inesperado.

Sin embargo, las primeras palabras que le dirigió, sí lo dejaron descolocado.

"¿Y cómo te fue el resto de la noche con esa tonta?" Preguntó suavemente, como si esperara que él no oyera.

"Eso no es muy agradable que digamos, Srta. Granger." La amonestó él, bajando la cabeza para esconder sus deseos de reír.

"No me importa. Estaba encima de Ron."

"Solo estaba jugando. Ella no tiene ningún interés en Weasley."

"Pues hizo una gran actuación…"

"Así es. Lo hizo. Es el tipo de mujer que estaría interesada más en ti que en tu prometido o en mí."

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, sorprendida. "Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba coqueteando con él?"

"Tal vez deseaba mostrarte que tu prometido no te respeta."

"Tú preparaste todo eso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la castaña, muy enfadada y cerrando su libro de un golpe.

"Tal vez lo hice." Replicó él con frialdad.

"¿De cuántas maneras tengo que decirte que no interfieras con mi relación?"

"No creo que haya suficientes."

"¡Detente! En serio Severus. Él no hubiera hecho nada si esa desvergonzada no lo hubiera estado provocando, estando así vestida… medio desnuda…"

"Si recuerdo correctamente, no fui yo el que organizó el asunto con Rose Zeller, y el resultado fue el mismo."

"Él no se acostó con ella."

"¿Eso fue lo que te dijo?"

"Bueno, no estaba allí, con ellos…"

"Entonces, tal vez sea necesario que vayas arriba para que te examinen en la guardia, porque parece que has sido víctima de un hechizo confundidor que salió mal. Obviamente, has perdido la cabeza." 

"Ya basta Severus…"

"No Hermione, no me detendré. No hasta que te des cuenta que te ha engañado para que te quedes en una relación con él."

"Me espera un largo, largo día, ¿no es así?"

"¿Para qué son las píldoras que tomas?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Sé que una de ellas es para los efectos del Cruciatus, ¿para qué es la otra?"

"No voy a decirte."

"Emiliya dice que parecen anticonceptivos."

"Emiliya puede agarrar sus opiniones y metérselos por el…"

"También dijo que esas cosas no son efectivas del todo para las brujas."

"Las mías son para brujas."

"No estaba al tanto de haber trabajado en tal cosa."

"Nosotros no. El Ministerio lo hizo."

"¿Y de dónde diablos sacaron ellos el proceso para las conversiones?"

"Yo no…"

"Solo dos personas saben de eso, y las dos están justo aquí, en esta habitación. Los dos tenemos la patente de eso, si te atreviste a venderlo al ministerio sin mi aprobación…"

"Yo no lo hice. No sé cómo lo consiguieron."

"¿Y por qué razón está el ministerio envuelto en la fabricación de anticonceptivos?"

"Ron dice que es una píldora desarrollada para los Inefables. Están haciendo pruebas en mujeres del Ministerio para ver si trabaja adecuadamente."

"Tú no eres una trabajadora del ministerio."

"Qué observador… Ron me puso en el estudio."  
"¿Y cuándo fue eso?"

"Justo antes de empezar a salir."

"¿Y él solo te dijo que entraras?"

"Me escuchó quejarme con Ginny del sabor de la poción, pero que la tomaba porque temía que me dejara llevar por el momento y olvidara el hechizo. Una semana más tarde, Ron me trajo los documentos del estudio."

"¿Todavía tienes esos papeles?"

"No. Pero se suponía que debían darme una copia. Se debe haber traspapelado…"

"¿Fuiste con un sanador antes de comenzar con la prueba?"

"Bueno, no…"

"¿Debes acudir con uno para chequear el progreso?"

"Al cabo de seis meses. Debo vigilar mi ciclo, reportar cualquier síntoma irregular, y hacer un test de embarazo una vez a la semana. Luego debo ir a ver a mi sanadora y darle unos documentos que debe llenar luego de examinarme."

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a salir con Weasley, luego de lo del estudio?"

Hermione hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando. Severus estaba seguro que en ese momento, ella se había dado cuenta del por qué del interrogatorio, y esperaba recibir una amonestación y otra defensa de su amado. En lugar de eso, ella inhaló y replicó con lentitud. "El día después que me trajera la primera caja de píldoras. Se me hizo tan dulce que se hubiera tomado el trabajo."

Severus suspiró y se sumergió en las notas, escribiendo cosas en los márgenes. Ahora estaba convencido que la poción estaba en esas píldoras. Solo tenía que ser capaz de probarlo. Sabía que en algún momento, tendría que involucrar a Hermione, así que tendría que abordarla en la tarde, cuando la poción comenzaba a perder efecto y ella parecía estar más abierta a sugerencias sobre lo que estaba mal en su relación. El tiempo era esencial. Una vez que dejara de tomar esas píldoras, el efecto, eventualmente, se desvanecería. Pero necesitaba actuar antes que llegara a casarse y las cosas se complicaran demasiado.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Los remanentes de la poción para la resaca, aun palpitaban en sus sienes mientras golpeaba la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy.

No era de mucho beber, pero el tener que regresar a ese lugar, y a los recuerdos del Señor Tenebroso y lo que contenían, era suficiente para empujar a cualquier hombre hacia la bebida.

La única razón por la cual no estaba por completo borracho, era que aún tenía algo de respeto por la familia Malfoy.

Lucius podía ser muchas cosas, pero también era el perfecto Slytherin.

Al finalizar la guerra, había lanzado su dinero en tantas direcciones del ministerio como fuera necesario para que su familia tuviera vientos más favorables y poder ser dispensados de los castigos más terribles.

Luego de dos años de arresto domiciliario, en su mansión, claro, fueron dejados en libertad condicional. Mientras se mantuvieran lejos de problemas, no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, y Lucius no había perdido el tiempo y había hecho todo lo posible para volver a las buenas gracias del ministerio.

Poco tiempo después, todo volvía a la normalidad para el patriarca de los Malfoy, y frecuentemente era visto caminando por los pasillos del ministerio, aunque esta vez, con la sola idea de mantener la reputación de los Malfoy en lo alto.

"Amo Snape." Un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta y se inclinó.

Uno de los primero signos de arrepentimiento por sus crímenes, fue arreglar un sistema de pagos para sus elfos, además de darles días libres y la asistencia de sanadores cuando alguno enfermaba, eso sin mencionar el abandonar los castigos crueles. Ese hecho nada más, había logrado que Hermione apreciara a la familia, y antes que empezara su relación con el pelirrojo, ella y Draco habían comenzado a formar una amistad, dentro de lo que las circunstancias lo permitían. Y aunque ellos ciertamente nunca estarían al mismo nivel que la amistad que compartían Potter y Hermione, ella a menudo lo invitaba a cenar o a beber, o sólo salían a charlar, y viceversa.

"Buenas tardes. Estoy aquí para ver a Lucius."

"Lo está esperando." Admitió el elfo antes de guiarlo hasta la sala en donde Malfoy ya lo esperaba con dos vasos de whiskey de fuego, en la mesita que se ubicaba entre los asientos preferidos de los dos.

"¡Severus!" Sonrió el rubio. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"Nos vimos hace tres semanas." Le recordó Severus, tomando asiento.

"Pero eso era trabajo." Se rio Lucius.

"Pues no había diferencia."

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cabeza dura? No. No respondas. ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Las cosas están interesantes, y debo admitir que quise reunirme hoy contigo porque necesito que tires de algunas palancas en el Ministerio."

"¿Vas a meterte con esas pociones oscuras otra vez?" Preguntó Malfoy, abriendo los ojos como platos.

"¡Pero, por favor! No. Esto es algo por completo diferente. Creo que mi trabajo ha sido robado y está siendo usado por alguien del ministerio."

"¿De verdad?" Lucius se puso serio.

"Me he enterado que una joven conocida mía, está tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, aparentemente, diseñadas para mujeres mágicas. Me informó que está participando de un programa del ministerio que nació en el Departamento de Misterios. Al corriente, tal píldora no existe en el mercado y nadie se ha acercado a mí para pedir permiso para usar mi trabajo para comenzar a convertir pociones en píldoras."

"Eso suena a problemas. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?"

"Me gustaría que verificaras si tal estudio en realidad existe, y si así fuera, quién es el responsable, así sabré la carrera de quién destruir."

Lucius asintió y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. "Eso no es un desafío Severus. Te tendré la información para el fin de semana."

"Gracias."

"Ahora que los negocios están al día, hablemos de asuntos más importantes."

"¿Y esos serían…?" Preguntó Severus lentamente.

"¿Quién esa jovencita de la que hablas y cómo, exactamente, es que estás al corrientes de sus hábitos anticonceptivos?"

"¿Estás celoso, viejo?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero le proporcionaría a Narcissa horas y horas de chismes, y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacerla feliz.

"Creo que ya tienes suficiente información para soltarle la lengua."

"Un día. Un día Severus, alguien quebrará ese duro exterior tuyo."

"Alguien ya podría haberlo hecho." Murmuró el hombre antes de beber un poco de su whiskey de fuego.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Hermione odiaba ir al Ministerio.

Luego de ver lo que les hacían a los hijos de muggles durante la guerra, apenas podía tolerar poner un pie en ese lugar. Pero en ocasiones, cuando era necesario, cuando había que llenar un formulario de patentes, o cuando era requerido aplicar para traer un ingrediente peligroso al país, tenía que ir.

No había ido a ese lugar más que por negocios desde que la guerra había terminado. Pero Severus había plantado la semilla de la duda, y mientras que su corazón le decía, que no había nada malo y que ignorara al viejo y miserable bastardo, su cabeza le decía que no estaba de más una rápida investigación.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el Nivel 2 y se dirigió hacia la oficina de aurores. Sabía dónde estaba cada cosa.

"¡Hermione!" Padma Patil se acercó toda sonrisas. Ella era asistente allí, y hacía el papeleo de los aurores todo el día. Y también sabía dónde estaba cada uno de ellos todo el tiempo.

"Hola Padma, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Bastante bien. He estado saliendo con Cameron Boyle, por los últimos tres meses."

"¿De Slytherin?" Preguntó la castaña con una ceja alzada. "¿Y cómo está yendo eso?"

"Fantástico."

"Qué bien."

"Oye, Ron no está aquí hoy. Es día de entrenamiento, ¿no te lo dijo?"

"Si, sí. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. ¿Eres tú también parte del estudio?"

"¿Cuál estudio?" Preguntó. Parecía confundida.

"El de la poción anticonceptiva hecha en píldora. Alguien me comentó que los Inefables están en ello. Severus está convulsionando de furia. Cree que alguien nos robó el trabajo."

"Eres una muy valiente mujer por trabajar con un Severus Snape así de enfadado, pero no he escuchado nada sobre un estudio de esa clase." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"¿De verdad? ¿Nada?"

"Nadie se acercó a mí para ofrecerlo ni nada parecido. Aguarda un momento, voy a preguntarles a las chicas de administración." La chica salió del lugar.

En cuanto Hermione vio que no había moros en la costa, comenzó a pasearse por el lugar. No fue difícil encontrar el escritorio de Ron. Estaba cubierto por imágenes de los Chudley Cannons. Revisó su agenda y no encontró nada de verdad interesante, tan solo una despedida de solteros de la que no sabía nada. Siguió mirando alrededor, y notó que tenía fotografías de sus amigos, de él mismo con celebridades y estrellas del quidditch y de su familia, pero ninguna de ella, al menos ninguna de ella sola, ya que sí había alguna que otra, pero también estaba Harry allí.

Las dudas brotaban en su mente y ya no pudo solo descartarlas mientras se dirigía de regreso al escritorio de Padma y trataba de pensar en lo que fuera que la ayudara a cortar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Nadie sabe nada al respecto." Padma estaba de regreso, negando con la cabeza. "Pero a veces, los Inefables no vienen hasta aquí. No les gusta molestar a la gente importante de aquí arriba con cosas como esas."

"oh. Ya veo. Gracias."

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si. Todo en orden."

"De acuerdo." La chica no sonaba convencida. "Envíame una lechuza si necesitas algo."

"Lo haré." Asintió la castaña, alejándose, aturdida. Trató de pensar en alguien que trabajara en los niveles inferiores, pero no se le ocurría nadie. Su cerebro no quería responder a ninguna orden, pero seguía indicándole que se alejara lo más rápido posible.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa, y una vez allí, de inmediato fue a buscar el empaque con las píldoras. Se quedó mirando las burbujitas de aspecto inocuo, con una batalla desarrollándose en su mente. ¿Sería Ronald capaz de caer tan bajo como para darle una poción? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué querría casarse con ella sabiendo que estaba bajo la influencia de una poción de amor? ¿Acaso no recordaba que Voldemort había nacido porque Merope Gaunt le dio una de esas pociones a Tom Riddle, padre?

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Le había gustado Ron por un largo tiempo, pero cuando esos sentimientos se habían desvanecido, se lo atribuyó a lo mismo que Ginny había pasado mientras esperaba por Harry. Había llegado a la conclusión que nada pasaría, así que decidió que maduraría emocionalmente. Había tenido una saludable cantidad de citas, pero con su enloquecido programa de trabajo y su devoción por la investigación, las relaciones pronto fracasaban.

Ron había pasado por un periodo salvaje después de la guerra, pero en el fondo, era un hombre de familia. Él quería establecerse y comenzar a tener hijos, estaba segura. Y todos sus amigos y familia se estaban casando o teniendo hijos. Ginny estaba tratando de quedar embarazada, Bill y Fleur tenían a la pequeña Victoire y otro en camino, la esposa de Percy, Audrey, tendría a su bebé de un día para otro… hasta Luna estaba esperando mellizos. Viéndolos a todos tan felices y comenzando sus propias familias, era imposible no pensar en ello, incluso ella había estado pensando que ya era tiempo de comenzar a sentar cabeza y a tomar las relaciones con más seriedad, justo antes de comenzar a salir con Ron. Severus había estado diciendo cosas, y ella había estado viendo signos que probablemente estaba malinterpretando. ¿Qué cuernos podía saber o podía importarle a Severus su relación?

Su reloj marcó las seis, y al cabo de unos momentos, sacó una píldora del blíster.

 _Ron nunca me haría algo así. No tiene motivos. Severus no es feliz si no está paranoico por algo. No le daré gusto. Solo está viendo cosas que no existen._

 _¿Verdad?_

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Dos días más tarde, Severus se quedó trabajando hasta tarde mientras Hermione iba a ver las flores de la boda. Estaba pensando en una cena tranquila cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Suspirando con resignación, se reacomodó en su butaca.

"¡Entre!" Ladró.

"Severus." Lucius Malfoy se deslizó dentro de la oficina, acomodándose en el lugar de Hermione. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Igual que cualquier otro día, supongo."

"¿Lo que significa que estás de un humor excelente y que estás en condiciones de recibir a cualquier invitado? ¿Sobre todo, al que trae la información por la que consultaste el otro día?"

"Tal vez me sea posible fingir una cálida bienvenida Lucius, pero si parezco 'festivo' de alguna manera, querrás hacerte a un lado, porque sería la inequívoca señal que he perdido la razón y es muy posible que comience a lanzar hechizos al azar."

"Entendido viejo amigo." Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisita. "Pero uno puede soñar."

"Es bueno verte Lucius. ¿Te apetece un poco de té?" Severus se esforzó por ser amable y sonreír.

"Esa es justo la expresión facial de alguien que está a punto de envenenar la copa del invitado, así que no, declino. Pero en lugar de eso, ¿qué tal si te calmo con algunas novedades?"

"Ir al punto es de mi preferencia."

"He consultado con cada contacto que tengo y que podría tener información sobre lo que los Inefables están haciendo, y ni una sola persona ha escuchado o sabe algo de ese estudio por el que preguntaste. De hecho, se me ha dicho y repetido hasta el cansancio, que si estuvieran interesados en una píldora de cualquier tipo, te buscarían a ti o a la Srta. Granger. No sé de dónde sacaste esa información Severus, pero parece que es absolutamente errónea."

Severus exhaló. "No me extraña para nada." Murmuró.

"¿Ah, no?" Preguntó Malfoy con las cejas alzadas. "¿Qué sucede Severus?"

"La joven con al que hablé ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente, y he sido capaz de establecer el origen de esa conducta tan rara, que son esas supuestas píldoras anticonceptivas."

"¿Supuestas? Tengo que asumir que no piensas que sean para tal propósito."

"Naturalmente. Hubiera sabido de alguien que estuviera usando mi trabajo, y muy pocas personas se atreverían a robarme. Apuesto lo que quieras a que la chica no está tomando ninguna pastilla de control natal, más bien, es una poción de amor, enmascarada como tal."

"¿De verdad?" Se inclinó hacia adelante, evidentemente interesado. "Pero el proceso es solamente conocido por ti, ¿no es así?"

"Y por la Srta. Granger. Ella me ayudó a desarrollar el proceso."

"¿Crees que fue ella la que vendió la información?"

"Ni por asomo. Ella es la víctima."

"¿Así que alguien robó la información y la está utilizando en su contra?"

"Así es."

"¿No ha estado saliendo con ese mocoso Weasley?"

"Si. Y coincidentemente desde que comenzó a salir con él, también comenzó a tomar las píldoras."

"¿Le comentaste eso?"

"Si. Pero estaba bajo la influencia de la poción. En ese estado, ella no piensa nada malo del idiota, aunque por las tardes, cuando ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última dosis, está más abierta a escuchar que algo no está bien."

"Eso explica que haya ignorado la obvia indiscreción en el partido de quidditch."

"Ella clama que él le dijo que solo consolaba a la chica. Se mantiene en esa versión, a pesar que la comadreja ya le había mentido varias veces."

"Sé que no conozco a la Srta. Granger como tú, pero definitivamente no suena como la joven de la que he sido testigo."

"No lo es. Y es imperativo que la haga ver lo que sucede antes de la boda. El pequeño bastardo está insistiendo con una unión mágica."

"Esas son muy difíciles de anular."

"Casi por completo imposibles. Y aunque se pudiera, puede tomar años."

"¿Por qué no le has dado el antídoto?"

"Porque ella sabría que intento dárselo y ya nada de lo que le diga será tomado en serio por ella. Apenas si me escucha ahora."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás tan preocupado por ella?"

"Nadie merece pasar por lo que está a punto de experimentar. Eso sin mencionar que tú y yo, tenemos una extensa experiencia con el fruto de una unión de ese tipo, y no deseo ver que vuelva a ocurrir."

"¿Tanto te importa la chica?"

"Somos colegas y desde que salió de Hogwarts, he llegado a apreciarla."

"¿La deseas?"

Severus lo miró, pero pronto desvió la mirada, otorgando razón sin tener que decir palabra.

Lucius se quedó callado y pensando por un largo rato. "¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?"

"¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"A los dos les debo y apenas puedo comenzar a pagarles. Esto sería un comienzo. Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no es Ronald Weasley uno de esos gañanes que no podría entender ni una coma de un trabajo tuyo? Ni hablar de ser capaz de producir algo acorde."

"Me sorprendería si ese pelirrojo fuera capaz de encontrar su propio trasero con un mapa y con un hechizo que diga 'aquí esta.'"

Lucius sonrió. "Debe estar consiguiendo las dosis en algún lado. Y como trabaja en el ministerio, es muy posible que sea alguien de aquí. Por eso me enviaste a mí."

"Pues sí."

"Llegaré al fondo de este asunto. Encontraré al que le fabrica las píldoras. Será un desafío, pero ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo de espionaje."

"No te metas en problemas."

"¿Crees que he perdido contacto con mis raíces de Slytherin?"

"Ni de cerca."

"Bien. Ahora, tú necesitas trabajar en la chica. Convéncela que deje de tomar esas cosas o hazla beber el antídoto. Algo, lo que sea que le despeje la mente."

"Las ha tomado tanto tiempo que tal vez necesite un par de días para que se le despeje por completo."

"Pero dijiste que hacia la tarde, era cuando empezaba a tener dudas. Muéstrale que hay algo mejor que ese pelirrojo. Sedúcela."

"¿Que la seduzca?" Preguntó desconcertado.

"No es tan difícil mi viejo amigo." Lo animó Malfoy. "Alguien con tu inteligencia no debería tener problemas para encontrar la forma. Si plantas suficientes dudas, tal vez podamos detener esto, antes que la Srta. Granger esté más profundo."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

N/T: Y se sumó Lucius Malfoy a la causa. Ahora sí que el pelirrojo idiota está perdido. ¿Dos Slytherins inteligentes en su contra? ¡No tiene escapatoria!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Hermione estaba de muy buen humor al día siguiente. Severus estaba seguro que seguía tomando las píldoras.

Toda la noche se había estado preguntando sobre cómo acercarse a ella con lo que sabía, que había sido drogada, pero nada de lo que se le ocurrió era plausible, como para que ella no se volviera recelosa. Y si Weasley se enterara de algo de lo dicho allí, la convencería de tener su propia oficina y que tuviera el menor contacto con Severus posible. Se quedó hasta tarde, tratando de llegar a alguna conclusión, obligando a su cerebro a fuerza de whiskey de fuego y novelas policiales de mierda, pero nada le vino a la mente. Por fortuna, para él, ella tuvo visitas esa tarde, una hora antes del final del día laboral, y con él, trajo una llama de inspiración, aunque era una que lo ponía nervioso, porque podía salir el tiro por la culata.

"¡Hermione!" Gritó Harry mientras se invitaba a sí mismo y azotaba la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?" Hermione subió las escaleras a la carrera, muy preocupada.

"Ginny… está arriba…" Jadeó el muchacho.

"¿Ginny? ¿Pasó algo malo?" Ya estaba tomando su bolso, lista para correr a ver a su amiga.

"¡Está embarazada!" El rostro del joven se ensancho de pronto en una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Harry!" Hermione gimió de alegría y se cubrió la boca. "Oh, Harry, ¡son tan buenas noticias!"

"Tiene siete semanas. Hicieron una prueba para saber el sexo. ¡Voy a tener un hijo!"

"Es maravilloso Harry." Le echó los brazos alrededor y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Ahora sí estoy seguro. Voy a vomitar." Murmuró Severus.

"Severus," lo reprendió la castaña, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa. "No es como si vayas a tener que enseñarle al hijo de Harry."

"Gracias a Merlín, Dios y cualquier deidad que ahora no mencione."

"¿No crees que deberías felicitarlo?"

"Supongo. Felicidades Potter. Usted y yo nos estaremos viendo mucho menos una vez que tenga que cuidar de una versión en miniatura de usted mismo."

"Supongo que así será." Repuso Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya han pensado en un nombre?" Preguntó Hermione mientras Severus abría la boca.

"Entiendo cuando quieren que me calle. Pensé que era de suponer que había de ser una mujer embarazada para sentir tantas nauseas." Comentó Severus, regresando a sus notas.

"James Sirius." Contestó Harry en voz bien alta.

Severus puso un Muffliato.

"Es un hermoso nombre." Comentó Hermione sonriendo.

"¿Serás la madrina?"

"Claro que sí. Será un honor."

"¿Cómo sigue la organización de la boda?"

"Se supone que esta noche vayamos a escoger el pastel." Murmuró ella.

"No pareces contenta, pero ni un poco." Dijo Potter con una mueca.

Hermione miró a Severus. "Vayamos a la otra habitación." Susurró la chica, guiándolo hacia la otra oficina y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó Harry, preocupado.

"Sí. Tal vez. No sé. ¿Te parece que las cosas entre Ron y yo… son normales?"

Harry se puso serio. "Bueno, ustedes están haciendo las cosas mucho más rápido de lo que… esperaba."

"¿De lo que esperabas?"

"Bueno…" el joven suspiró e hizo una pausa, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras correctas. "¿Recuerdas cómo eran ustedes dos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?"

Ella asintió.

"No tenían término medio. A veces, las cosas cambiaban tan rápido entre ustedes dos, que yo apenas era capaz de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Siempre fueron así. Últimamente parecían estar mejor entre ustedes. Tal vez ya no hablamos tan a menudo, pero ahora puedo discernir cuando están molestos el uno con el otro. Cuando comenzaron a salir, pensé que ya habían pasado el tiempo suficiente juntos como para darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos se enamoraría de la noche a la mañana, pero parece que eso fue lo que ocurrió. Yo pensaba, no _esperaba_ , que esto fuera algo más que salir juntos, y que les tomaría un par de años el tomar la decisión de dar el siguiente paso. Los amo a los dos, pero no sé lo que vaya a ocurrir si ustedes se casan y las cosas se van en picada. Para ser honesto, no sé lo que pueda pasar si se separan, de la forma que sea, pero se van a casar, y lo que es más, van a unirse mágicamente, y solo han pasado un par de meses. No sé qué haría si alguno de los dos la pasa mal, porque los dos son mis amigos. No quiero tener que verme obligado a elegir uno sobre el otro, pero odié las veces en las que tenía que estar con uno y con otro, por separado."

"¿Crees que debemos esperar?"

"No creo que sea mala idea que den un paso atrás y se muevan un poco más lento. Todo el mundo pasa por una fase de luna de miel en sus relaciones. Y a veces, esa fase no dura mucho."

"Harry, ¿te parece que estoy fuera de mí?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No fue lo que…"

"De verdad Harry." Interrumpió ella con suavidad. "Severus dice que he estado actuando de forma extraña las últimas semanas. ¿Has notado algo?"

"¿La verdad? Si. Has estado demasiado impulsiva últimamente, y demasiado a la defensiva en lo tocante a tu relación."

"¿Y crees que eso es raro en mí?"

Harry soltó aire y le acarició el brazo.

"Hermione, tú eres leal hasta la muerte, y defiendes a todo el que amas, pero antes, siempre sabías cómo aguantar una puya cuando se trataba de tus relaciones. ¿Te acuerdas de esos meses en los que saliste con Blaise Zabini?"

Ella asintió y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

"Todo el mundo te estaba molestando porque salías con un Slytherin, y tú te reías y decías que era un buen tipo, y eso era todo. Ahora, si alguien menciona las diferencias entre tú y Ron, te pones a justificar cada ángulo de tu relación en voz alta."

Ella se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. "Bill cree que nos estamos apresurando."

"Puedo entender por qué lo piensa."

"Y George cree que no somos para nada compatibles."

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

"Dijo que necesito a alguien que me pueda seguir intelectualmente, y que él necesita a alguien como… como, bueno, como su mamá."

"También puedo entender eso." Dijo Harry con cautela.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. "¿Por qué crees que Ron está tan apresurado por casarse?"

"La respuesta romántica sería que porque sabe que tú eres la indicada. Pero lo cierto es que sé que su madre lo ha estado presionando mucho para que lleve una buena muchacha a la casa y siente cabeza. Él y Charlie son los únicos que no se han casado ni comenzado una familia aun. Y Charlie…"

"Su novio está presionando por algo más permanente." Apuntó ella.

"Eso deja a Ron como el último. A Ron no le gusta nada ser el último en lo que sea. Y te conoce desde siempre. Tú serías una esposa maravillosa. Leal, amorosa… y Ron nunca fue bueno para esperar por lo que quiere…"

"Yo no quiero ser una de sus compras por impulso, como esas escobas de carrera que compró y luego dejó guardadas en un estante en cuanto una mejor salió al mercado." Susurró la castaña y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Sabes, no hay nada definitivo todavía. Tal vez sea mejor que se tomen un poco de tiempo."

"He estado pensando lo mismo. Pero cada vez que quiero hablar seriamente con él, me urgen los deseos de estar con él, y en ese momento, no parece mala idea."

"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tienes mi apoyo."

"Gracias Harry." Murmuró ella, abrazándolo y secándose los ojos con la manga. "Ya no debería retenerte de Ginny."

"Está ansiosa por contarle a su madre."

"Gracias por venir a decirme Harry." Le sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejarlo salir.

"Lo que sea que necesites, Hermione, ya sabes dónde ir a buscarme."

"Gracias Harry. Y felicitaciones otra vez."

"Felicidades Potter." Dijo Severus sin levantar la vista.

"Gracias prof… Snape." Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa tonta, y se retiró.

"Un pequeño Potter. Sin duda, como su madrina, comenzarás a empapelar todas las paredes con fotografías de la cosa."

"Creo que es parte de mi deber." Contestó ella alzando los hombros.

"¿Y por qué no tienes uno tú?" Preguntó con suavidad, arriesgando una mirada hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Potter va a ser papá. Si la memoria no me falla, dos de tus futuros cuñados están en la dulce espera, uno de ellos ya va por el segundo. Hasta Longbottom y Lovegood están esperando mellizos. ¿No te gustaría que un retoño tuyo pueda ir a la escuela con esos niños? ¿Alguien con quien se sienta cómodo?"

"Ni siquiera me he casado."  
"¿Y desde cuándo eso es un impedimento?"

"Tú odias a los niños, y odias a los padres que decoran sus cubículos con fotografías de sus hijos. Eso te enferma. ¿Por qué razón me estás empujando para tener uno?"

"¿Tal vez porque sé lo que significa ser un solitario en Hogwarts?"

"¿A qué estás jugando Severus?" Se arrebató ella, con las manos en la cadera. "Tú nunca has temido decirme lo que fuera cada vez que estoy irritable por mi ciclo, y sé que arreglas más citas fuera de la oficina en esos días para darte tiempo lejos de mí, así que, ¿por qué alentarme a quedar embarazada, sabiendo que estaré hormonalmente alterada por nueves meses…?" De pronto, se quedó sin habla. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de algo.

 _Las píldoras…_ dijo sin emitir sonido.

El asintió casi de forma imperceptible. Acaba de darle el empujoncito que necesitaba para que dejara de tomar las píldoras. Cada duda que a menudo la asaltaban, pareció regresar con fuerza, y la sensación fue muy fuerte.

Él había estado tratando de ayudarla, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y ella seguiría las pistas.

"Pero… ¿y si ya estoy…?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz, llevando una mano sobre su abdomen.

"Si es lo que pienso que es, y Lucius así lo cree, entonces no es la razón por la cual no has quedado aun."

"¿Lucius? ¿Lucius Malfoy?"

"¿Cuántas personas llamadas Lucius conoces? Es bastante activo en el ministerio. Le pedí ayuda para encontrar a quien se robó nuestro método, pero hasta ahora, no ha sido exitoso."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, al tener confirmación de sus propias sospechas. La chica asintió distraídamente.

"Creo que voy a tomarme el resto de la tarde libre. No me siento bien."

"Si necesitas una poción para sentirte mejor, mi chimenea estará abierta." Le estaba ofreciendo el antídoto, y ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio, dando a entender que había comprendido.

"Gracias." Murmuró la chica, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida que todo ese asunto no fuera más que el producto de la paranoia de Severus.

Trató de ponerse la chaqueta, pero le erró a la manga tres veces antes que él se pusiera de pie y la asistiera. Tomó gentilmente la prenda de sus manos y la sostuvo para que pudiera ponérsela. Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre la superficie del material, sobre los hombros, y ella inclinó la cabeza para que rozaran con su mejilla. "Por todo." Susurró ella, justo antes de irse.

Entró a su casa vía floo y de inmediato se dirigió al gabinete de las medicinas. Sacó una de las píldoras, que se suponía tenía que tomar, la puso sobre la mesa, mirándola, incapaz de detener el debate que tenía en la cabeza. Sentía que las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. ¿Acaso Ronald se tomaba la molestia de revisar si las había tomado o no? ¿Era por eso que siempre le recordaba que debía tomarlas? No quería traicionar la confianza de Weasley, pero, ¿Qué tal si él ya la había traicionado? La boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No había tiempo para pensar demasiado. ¿Qué tal si un día despertaba y se daba cuenta que no amaba a su esposo como lo hacía cuando se acostó a dormir? ¿Y si quedaba embarazada? ¿Qué tal si traía un niño al mundo mientras trataba de ordenar sus sentimientos?

Usando la base de una taza, aplastó la píldora y acercó la nariz para oler las partículas. Césped recién cortado, pergamino, y un seductor aroma que era la combinación de ingredientes frescos para pociones. Era lo que percibía cuando olía Amortencia. Era apenas perceptible, y se preguntó si su cerebro le estaba jugando trucos.

Las manos le temblaban cuando sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la píldora destruida.

" _Evanesco."_ Susurró la castaña y los restos desaparecieron. Metió el paquete dentro del gabinete de las medicinas, justo cuando escuchó a Ron meterse en su casa por la puerta del frente.

Fue corriendo a verlo, pero en cuanto lo vio, el júbilo habitual que sentía cuando lo veía, no estaba allí. En su lugar, sintió que se llenaba de una mezcla de dudas y felicidad.

"Buenas tardes amor." El pelirrojo se acercó y la besó, luego dejó su abrigo sobre el sofá.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" Preguntó ella, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque se podía decir que estaba enfadada por su tono de voz.

"Estuvo bien. Más de lo mismo. Me quedaré solo unos minutos. Me voy al partido de los Cannons esta noche, con Seamus y Dean."

"Oh." Asintió ella.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No. Solo es que pensé que iríamos juntos a escoger el pastel. Tenemos cita en una hora."

"No necesito estar ahí para eso, ¿o sí?"

"Dijiste que querías ir."

"Confío en ti, Hermione", sonrió, "Encontrarás algo lindo. Tal vez con los colores de Gryffindor."

"De acuerdo." Respondió ella, asintiendo.

"Gracias amor." Dijo con una sonrisa, luego se metió en la habitación de ella para buscar el jersey de los Cannons.

"¿Crees que vamos muy rápido?" Preguntó ella, apareciendo en la puerta del dormitorio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Weasley, poniéndose unos jeans y el jersey.

"Quiero decir, sobre esta boda. ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?"

"Está bien, ¿no? Estamos enamorados, ¿por qué esperar?"

"¿Estás seguro que estaremos enamorados de aquí a seis meses, de aquí a un año?"

"¿Tú crees que no?"

"No estoy diciendo eso. Es solo que estoy preocupada que aun estemos en la fase de la luna de miel. Las cosas serán muy diferente cuando la relación madure."

"Solo son nervios." Comentó él, quitándole importancia a lo que ella decía. "Todo el mundo se pone nervioso con una boda."

"Es posible." La chica se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

"Eso es. Vendré más tarde, así podrás contarme lo del pastel. Tal vez Ginny o Luna puedan ir contigo."

"Tal vez."

"Que te diviertas. Te amo." La besó en la frente y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, allí estaba un joven para entregar un paquete, a punto de tocar la puerta.

"Tengo un paquete para Er… Maya…Nee Granger, ¿es usted?"

Ronald se puso serio mientras ella tomaba el paquete y lo llevaba hasta el sofá.

"¿Quién lo envía?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta.

"No sé. No tiene remitente." Respondió ella, mirando el envoltorio.

"¿Por qué no te lo enviaron por lechuza?"

"No lo sé."

"Ábrelo." La animó él, aunque sonó a exigencia.

Ella abrió el paquete, para encontrar algo recubierto con tela en el interior. Con mucho cuidado, abrió el envoltorio de tela también, y allí había una solitaria rosa roja, y un antiguo libro de pociones, el mismo que había admirado en Flourish and Blotts, pero que no había podido darse el lujo de comprar debido a los gastos de la boda.

"Oh, mi dios…" Susurró ella, levantando el ejemplar con admiración, tocándolo, como si no pudiera creer que alguien le había obsequiado eso.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"El libro que había querido comprar por un buen rato. No lo compraste tú, ¿o sí?"

"Quieres un millón de libros diferentes, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber cuál es el que quieres más?"

"Porque te lo dije el otro día, en el callejón Diagon, cuando fuimos a la tienda de Madam Malkins." La castaña se puso seria.

"Estaba ocupado Hermione. Sabía que estabas hablando de libros, pero no sé de cuál." 

"Es que pensé que…"

"¿Quién lo envió?" Demandó el pelirrojo.

"No lo sé. No tiene ninguna nota."

"Bueno, ¿a quién más le dijiste?"

"A nadie." Dijo ella con rapidez, pero recordaba que le había pedido a Severus que le prestara su copia, con la esperanza de poder resistir la tentación.

"¿Alguien te envía, así nada más, flores y libros?" dijo la comadreja, enojado.

"¡Si supiera quién lo envió, te lo diría!" Estalló Hermione.

"Bueno, entonces, llévalo de regreso a Flourish y Blotts y pregúntales."

"No creo que me lo digan."

"¡Ve y pregunta! Porque esto no me gusta." Gruñó el pelirrojo, tomando la rosa y lanzándola al suelo, asegurándose de pisarla cuando salió por la puerta, dando un portazo.

Ella puso con mucho cuidado y luego levantó la rosa. Acunándola contra su pecho, se sentó en el suelo y lloró.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Ronald no regresó después del juego, y Hermione se sintió agradecida por la tranquilidad.

Necesitaba juntar coraje para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, fue al trabajo y se dirigió derecho a Severus.

"Ayúdame." Susurró.

"¿Dejaste de tomarlas?" Preguntó él con suavidad.

"Si."

"Pero los sentimientos siguen ahí, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió. "Me siento como si estuviera en medio de una nube. No me siento bien Severus. Quiero poder pensar con claridad."

Severus rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un frasquito con un líquido púrpura oscuro.

"Deberías ir arriba para que pueda monitorearte antes que bebas eso." Dijo él suavemente. "El salir del efecto de la poción, que ha sido consumida tanto tiempo, puede causar deseos suicidas o arrebatos violentos. Te ayudará a pasar las primeras horas y luego traeré a un profesional, para que puedas hablar."

"¿Tú me enviaste el libro?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú lo querías."

"No tenías ninguna razón para darme un presente."

"No estés tan segura Hermione."

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir ella, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y Lucius Malfoy entró, empujando a un muchacho acobardado, que reconocía de Slytherin, cuatro años anterior a ella.

"Severus, Srta. Granger," saludó Malfoy a los dos, y la castaña se asombró al ver la mirada de simpatía que el hombre le dedicaba. Mientras que los Malfoy ahora se comportaban con decencia con ella, no podía decirse que le habían demostrado amistad.

"Lucius." Asintió Snape. "Puntería perfecta. Sebastian Daley. Presiento que esta no será una reunión agradable."

"¿Ya sabe?" Preguntó el rubio, alzando las cejas.

"Dejó de tomarlas anoche."

"Entonces, debo darle la bienvenida al mundo de los librepensadores otra vez." Asintió el rubio. "He invitado a alguien a nuestra pequeña reunión… ah, sí, aquí está. Bueno días Ministro."

"Kingsley." Gimoteó Hermione, mientras el Ministro ingresaba al lugar, viéndose irritado y confundido.

"Me dijo que hay un problema en el Ministerio, y que tenía que reunirme aquí con usted. Esto es muy poco ortodoxo Señor Malfoy." Ladró Kingsley, sin saludar a nadie, solo a Hermione, y con un ademán.

"Este asunto incluye a, por lo menos, a dos departamentos del Ministerio, uno de ellos es un personaje de alto perfil, Ministro." Dijo Lucius, con un marcado tono de respeto en la voz. "Pensé que sería mejor reunirnos lejos de los ojos indiscretos."

"¿Y el laboratorio de pociones de San Mungo en lugar para esta clase de reunión?"

"Es tradicional que los investigadores se acerquen a la víctima de un crimen, ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Y quién es la víctima?" Preguntó Shacklebolt, lanzando una mirada a Severus.

"La Señorita Granger."

"¿Hermione?" De pronto, la actitud y la pose de Kingsley cambió por completo, viéndose paternal y preocupado.

"Creo que es mejor que el señor Daley nos informe sobre sus asuntos con el señor Ronald Weasley." Gruñó el hombre rubio, picando la espalda de Sebastian con su varita y haciendo que muchacho gimiera.

"Ron vino a verme hace cuatro meses." Comenzó a confesar el joven, mirándose los pies. "Sabía que estoy interesado en las pociones, y que trabajo con ellas en el Departamento de Misterios. Me ofreció un método que me permitiría transformar las pociones en píldoras, y un poco de dinero, si era capaz de transformar Amortencia en píldoras para él. Tomo varias pociones al día, luego de ser herido en la guerra, y la mayoría tienen un sabor horrible. Las píldoras son mucho más tolerables."

Se interrumpió al escuchar los sollozos de Hermione, mientras la castaña colapsaba en una silla, y Severus se acercó a ella de inmediato.

Desesperada por confort, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas empapaban su ropa.

"¿Cuál era el propósito de las esas píldoras?" Preguntó Kingsley.

"Dijo que la chica para la que eran, reconocería cualquier intento de darle la poción, pero como las píldoras no tienen olor ni sabor, las iba a hacer pasar por pastillas anticonceptivas, porque había escuchado que esa chica no toleraba el gusto de la poción."

"¿Hay alguien más que sepa de ese arreglo?"

"No." Sebastian negó con la cabeza. "Solo Weasley y yo."

"¿Sabes que lo que hiciste es ilegal?"

"Si Ministro."

"Voy a ponerte bajo arresto y tendrás que declarar frente al Winzegamot. Desde ahora, quedas relevado de tu puesto. Mi mayor preocupación ahora, es el estado de la Señorita Granger. Hermione, ¿has dejado de tomarlas?"

"Si." Asintió la chica, sin soltar a Severus. "Y las traje conmigo hoy."

"¿Me las das?"

Severus le alcanzó a Hermione su bolso, y ella le entregó las píldoras a Kingsley, quien las colocó en una caja y las ocultó en su túnica.

"¿Cómo quieres proceder Hermione?" Preguntó con suavidad el Ministro.

"Yo… no lo sé…" Gimió ella.

"Ya le he dado el antídoto, así que iba a llevarla arriba para observación. Sugiero que no se lleve a cabo ningún proceso hasta que esté por completo limpia de la poción. Ha sido expuesta por los últimos meses. En los próximos días se sentirá muy confundida y fuera de sí."

"Comprendo." Asintió Kingsley. "¿Estás consciente que debo poner a Ronald Weasley bajo arresto?"

"No quiero que nadie vaya a Azkaban." Dijo ella rápidamente.

"Srta. Granger, no tiene la obligación de mostrar compasión…" Murmuró Malfoy.

"No me malentienda Sr. Malfoy." Intervino ella con rapidez. "Estoy mucho más enfadada de lo que jamás he estado. Sin embargo, creo que no es necesario que alguien vaya a la cárcel por esto. Odio Azkaban y usted debería saber mejor que cualquiera, lo horrible que estar en ese lugar. ¿Qué sí creo que deben perder sus empleos? Absolutamente. Deberían ser expuestos públicamente por lo que hicieron, y sí, deberían pasar por el proceso legal y quedar en libertad condicional, pero no quiero que nadie vaya a la cárcel. Solo quiero que me deje tranquila y no tener que volver a verlo por un buen tiempo."

"¿Ella es así siempre?" Preguntó Malfoy a Severus.

"Ella es quien se aseguró que yo no terminara en la cárcel. Creo que, a menos que seas el Señor Tenebroso, no vale la pena que termines en la cárcel."

Hermione dejó escapar una risita.

"Si ese es su deseo, Srta. Granger, entonces lo respeto." Asintió Kingsley. "Me mantendré en contacto."

"Hablaremos mañana."

Kingsley se llevó a Sebastian con él. Lucius se quedó mirando a Hermione con un poco de incomodidad.

"Es usted una buena persona Srta. Granger." Murmuró el rubio.

"Lo eres." Reafirmó Severus.

"Buena suerte." Malfoy se inclinó y dejó la oficina.

"Vamos Hermione, te llevaré a que te revisen." Dijo Severus, estirando una mano hacia ella.

"Severus, ¿crees que soy una tonta?" Preguntó ella, mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la guiaba hacia la planta alta.

"El tonto sería yo si pensara tal cosa."

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Las siguientes semanas fueron como un torbellino.

Hermione tuvo una crisis luego de beber el antídoto, y fue admitida en el hospital para observación y una noche de descanso.

Cuando Ronald apareció, fueron los rápidos reflejos de Severus lo que lo salvaron de ser hechizado hasta el fin de los días, al tomar la varita de ella. Antes que tuviera oportunidad de marcharse, fue arrestado y llevado al Ministerio.

El _Profeta de la Tarde_ publicó la historia en primera plana, y cuando la castaña regresó a su hogar al día siguiente, encontró una pila de correspondencia de gente que la a poyaba. Sin perder tiempo, prendió fuego a toda la pila.

Se tomó vacaciones y pasó algunas semanas en aislamiento, solo apareciendo en público para testificar frente al Winzegamot.

Ron y Sebastian fueron puesto en libertad condicional, y si le preguntaban a los Weasleys, eso era lo que se merecían y que tuvieron suerte que Hermione fuera tan compasiva.

La chica se tomó el fin de semana sola en Francia, visitó a Harry, discretamente canceló los planes de boda y esperó a que la noticia perdiera interés.

Severus le dio todo el espacio que era posible, pero como necesitaba su firma para algunos asuntos, decidió visitarla en su apartamento, un viernes, apenas pasadas tres semanas desde el incidente.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Severus." Dijo ella, sirviéndole té, luego de invitarlo a pasar.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él con cautela.

"Tan bien como puede esperarse, supongo." Dijo ella, sin darle demasiada importancia, sentándose junto a él. "Al menos, esta vez, El Profeta no me ha convertido en un demonio."

"¿Todavía lees esa cosa?"

"No. Dejé de hace como una semana. Ya me tenía enferma que no dejaran en paz el asunto."

"Ya se han olvidado. Marcus Flint y Gwenog Jones fueron atrapados cuando salían de un motel de poca monta, juntos. Oficialmente, eres noticias viejas."

"Qué bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién te envió las flores?" Preguntó Severus, señalando con la cabeza el enorme ramo que estaba sobre la mesa. El hombre no pudo evitar notar que en medio de las flores, estaba la solitaria rosa roja que él le había enviado con el libro.

"George Weasley. Y si las hueles, quedas atrapado por uno de sus hechizos para soñar despierto. Me advirtió al respecto, así que no digas que los Weasleys son todos iguales. Pensó que tal vez me hacía falta un poco de refuerzo positivo."

"¿Y funciona?"

"Estás asumiendo que las usé."

"Pensé que, como mencionaste lo que hacen, ya las habías usado."

"Solo te advertía."

"¿Acaso voy por ahí oliendo flores todo el tiempo?"

"Bueno, en realidad no sé en qué empleas tu tiempo libre, y no estoy segura de querer saber."

"Leo, mayormente." Dijo él, alzando los hombros. "Nada que se pueda considerar el escándalo del año."

"Lo sería si la prensa se enterara que fue un libro el que me hizo dar cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo por Ron no era amor."

"¿Uno de esos ridículos libros de autoayuda?"

"¿Me veo como el tipo de persona que leería esos libros?"

"No. Te ves como el tipo de persona que los corregiría."

"Fue el libro que me enviaste. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Ron no sabe nada de mí. E incluso después de haber dejado de tomar la píldora, una parte de mí todavía lo amaba, pero me di cuenta que no era la clase de amor que sientes por la persona con la que te vas a casar. Sentía la misma clase de amor por él que sentía cuando estábamos en la escuela.

"¿Aun después de saber lo que te hizo?"

"No voy a perdonarle eso por un largo, largo tiempo, y es posible que jamás, jamás vuelva a aceptar algo que él me dé. Pero tenemos mucha historia juntos, mucha de ella, muy buena."

"Eres demasiado compasiva."

"Tal vez me gusta creer en las segundas oportunidades."

Por un largo rato, los dos se quedaron callados hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

"Hay algo más de lo que me di cuenta esa noche."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que debería haberme arriesgado con algo que había deseado mucho antes que Ron apareciera en escena."

"¿Y qué es eso?"

Ella solo respondió acercándose a él y presionando sus labios contra los de él. Y Severus respondió de inmediato, alzando una mano para posarla en su cabello y sostenerla mientas sus labios se movían al compás, juntos, como si no fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Cuando finalmente se separaron, ella sonreía.

"Supongo que eso significa que me llevarás a cenar."

"Si comienzas a ser vista en compañía de un Maestro Pocionista, luego después de lo que tuviste que pasar, la gente comenzará a pensar que estás consumiendo Amortencia de nuevo."

"Pero yo sé la verdad." Susurró ella, besándolo otra vez.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

N/T: Bueno, ahí está la historia terminada. Esta no tiene cítricos, pero valía la pena leerla, para avivar un poco el odio al pelirrojo. La verdad, es la única forma que puedo imaginar para que ese infeliz pueda conseguirse una pareja que lo aguante. Es eso, o volver con Lavender Brown… en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. En algunos días, espero no sean muchos, voy a subir una historia de un solo capitulo, esa si va con limoncitos, para que se entretengan. Hasta entonces, espero que estén bien y que sean felices. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
